


Pup-A-Fluff

by A_Fandom_Related_Name



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sleepy boi, There ain't much more to say than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_Related_Name/pseuds/A_Fandom_Related_Name
Summary: "You delete that right now!" Twilight was already lunging for that damn slate."Can't unfortunately" Wild looked apologetically at him. Damn liar. "Old man said, and I quote 'if I have to describe that picture to Malon I'm forsaking descendants’ sounded pretty threatening honestly"





	Pup-A-Fluff

   Twilight was exhausted. That wasn't to say he couldn't still defeat a horde of monster's by himself. He had spent longer times without sleep during his journey. Unfortunately the monster's were appearing more frequently now and it felt like they hadn't had a break in days. Probably because they hadn't. Not to mention they were currently climbing up a mountain in the hopes of encountering less monsters. They may encounter less monsters but by goddess was it fucking cold up here.

   Wind, despite protesting that he didn't need it at first, now had one of Wild's specially cold resistant jackets on. Why he had more than one? Twilight couldn't say. Warriors had wrapped his scarf around his face but still looked miserable, he could sympathize. Metal got very cold. Though for a second he didn't notice the end of the scarf was draped over Wind's head. Even with the jacket he was still cold. He wished he could turn to his wolf form right now since the fur was a lot warmer but that would equal a lot of questions. Instead he just moved a little closer to one of the torches. He didn't even care who was holding it he just wanted to be able to feel his fingers.

   "A little cold there pup?" Time looked amused by the whole situation and not as put off as he should be trudging through snow and walking over icy rocks.

   Then again there seemed to be a couple of those in their group. Sky had said he was unfazed by it by pointing at the clouds and simply saying 'You think this is cold try being all the way up there!'. Wild was wearing another of his feathered jackets, which looked incredible warm, but otherwise seemed unfazed by the whole situation. Speaking of which he had handed off his torch and was dropping back to where he and the old man were now.

   "I see a cave ahead but I don't know if it's safe" Wild was talking as hushed as he could while being heard over the mountain wind.

   "We'd have to climb up with all that ice there" He said it as if put off but he already seemed to be changing directions to walk toward it.

   "Oh yeah I forget everyone else didn't have to climb up to Skyloft and back" Wild was doing his silent laugh at his own joke.

   Twilight found this to be a bit of an overestimation until he thought about when he had to climb a mountain. Wild had a lot of mountains in his Hyrule didn't he? Maybe it wasn't as much over exaggeration as he thought.

   "What if we used a rope to tie us all together, there's nine of us so if one fell off I'm sure they wouldn't be able to pull the other eight" Twilight felt that was a good idea. He remembers hearing something about that's why you should go in groups to mountains.

   "That should work" Time was nodding while studying the ice critically.

   "I'll go up first to help everyone find the footings" Wild was jogging forward to go speak with their companions already.

   "I'll go last" Time gave no reasonings but they had learned to accept this.

   As soon as they got to the cliff edge Legend was standing there holding out a piece of rope and while holding a torch in his other hand. Twilight was more focused on the fact he wasn't sure how Legend wasn't already suffering from hypothermia. Out in this cold still not wearing pants. He was impressed and concerned.

   They discussed what order they should go in for a few minutes before they tied themselves together. It was made easier by the fact they were all wearing so many different straps they could easily tie a rope to. In just a few minutes they were making their way slowly up the cliff. Twilight was regretting volunteering to go towards the end now because watching Wild's holds would be very helpful right about now. At least he knew Time would catch him when he slipped and fell like an idiot and that was a comfort.

   It was a short but treacherous climb considering the snow had started falling down feeling almost like someone was simply just dumping it onto them. When they were finally at the top everyone was excited to get a fire going once more. They set up two in fact. One for warming their freezing fingers and the other for making what Wild promised would be “A meal so warm you'll be glad you're in the snow” which didn’t bode well for anyone.

   Twilight, after assuring with Wild that he wasn't adding an entire container of goron spice, sat down next to the other fire. He was great company to talk to and such but he insisted he needed a cooler fire to cook with and Twilight needed warmth. Hopefully Sky would be enough company for him as he prepared dinner. He heard the word 'Loftwing' and knew that both would be more than occupied for the duration of cooking.

   He sat down on one of the blankets that had been rolled out on the floor to help keep some of the chill from going directly into their bodies. Wind was telling when of his epic pirate tales. Obviously he was missing the warm weather of his home. Twilight was sure many of the others could relate. Hyrule wasn't an incredibly cold place. Except Wild’s apparently. Why else would he have so much warm clothing. I mean it wasn't exactly the temperature that was the problem at the moment. It was more the fact they had been out in this cold for hours now in what was just below being an all out blizzard.

   He had been caught up in his thoughts for too long it seemed because when he tuned back in the story had passed and Wind was now simply asking questions of the others journeys as he ate spoonfuls of soup. He felt a tap on the shoulder and Sky was standing there holding two bowls of soup. He held one out before sitting down a short distance away.

   Twilight looked up from his food and saw a pair of baggy pants stand directly in front of him. However when he looked up at the face he was forced to do a double take. In fact he was so surprised he choked on his own saliva.

   "What's wrong with you?" Legend sat down next to him like he wasn't currently performing an oddity so unheard of no one could have imagined it. He was wearing Wild's pants. Hell he was wearing pants!

   "Nothing you just surprised me" Twilight would keep his cool in these trying times. Legend looked unimpressed.

   "Not my fault if you space out in your soup" Legend held his usual amount of snark but was holding his bowl like he would die without it.

   The meal was exactly as hearty and warm as Wild promised. Though someone had managed to convince him to take down the spice to the level of which a mere man could enjoyable eat. He was thankful because he had only bargained him down to anything less than one bottle of goron spice. Ah how lovely it was to keep your taste buds.

   When he looked out into the now night sky he could see many snowflakes reflecting the firelight back at him. Shit they were gonna get stuck in a blizzard weren't they? He had been in a blizzard before and this was definitely one.

   The only fortunate thing to happen so far is that the wind wasn't blowing into the cave. Though someone guaranteed they had a fix for that if it did happen. Before long they were setting up their bed rolls along the back of the cave. They had decided against needing a watch today as the cave was difficult to get to. Twilight put his sleeping mat down next to Wild's just in case. He had a bad feeling about tonight. Even as he was laying down on it that feeling persisted. If he hadn't had such a long week and wasn't already half asleep he might have stayed up. Too late now.

                                                                                              ∆

   Twilight was running. Running on all fours. He didn't feel a panic to his run but an urgency. Something he had to hurry to be there for. He didn't know what it was but he pushed himself to keep going. He had to be there when it happened! No that wasn't the right phrasing. More like he was needed there when it happened. That's better, more accurate. Why was he worried about that again? Oh yeah he was needed and he had to get there first!

   Something was wrong. He could feel it even through the haze of his dream. But first he had to get there! Unless of course the 'where’ was simply awake? Was being awake a where? That seemed more like a what perhaps? Something still felt wrong though. Maybe awake really was the where. He forced himself awake trusting himself to do what he does best. He blearily opened his eyes and looked to his right and saw Wild curled tightly into a ball with his sheets smashed into a ball in his arms. He let out a huff of air and slipped out of his blanket. If he woke the other up he was sure things would be fine.

   He crawled over to the other and pawed at his arm. He woke up after a few moments and looked at him with half lidded eyes as his mind caught him up with where and when he was. They widened after a moment and he stared questioningly at his mentor. Twilight simply huffed and looked pointedly at his blanket. Sometimes his cub lost all intellect when he woke up. It was like he was completely unaware of himself. Though he could understand his confusion he was still tired and the air was cold and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

   Instead Twilight laid down next to him and put his arm on his stomach before placing his head on the other's shoulder. When he felt the other shift under him he made a low sound at the back of his throat to get him to stop moving around. Couldn't he tell he was trying to sleep? His cub also wasn't reaching out for him as he usually does so he nuzzled a little closer. By goddess was he always this warm? It was great after being out in that horrid cold for so long.

   Being this warm made him so sleepy. Especially once his cub swung the blanket over them both a moment later. As he closed his eyes and fell promptly back asleep he knew this was the where. Definitely. Even if it wasn't it was goddess damn warm and he wasn't leaving now so he proclaims it the where.

                                                                                                 ∆

   Twilight woke up gently in the morning. Well as gently as someone who's pillow was moving could. He was still so warm and when he could feel the rise and fall of a chest under his head he remembered vaguely what happened last night. He always comforted his cub this way. He found the wolf body to be soothing. It was so second nature at this point his body didn't apparently feel a need to wake him up fully to be able to take care of his cub. He moved to stretch his legs out as he does every morning. He stretches his back a little, flexed his fingers- flexed his fingers? Wolves didn't have fingers. Hylians had fingers.

   He bolted upright before looking down at Wild who was tapping on his slate that was held precariously over his head. His face was flushed and his blanket was all the way down by his waist. Their waists. It was draped across Twilight’s to. If his face wasn't already red it was now. He scooted backwards off of the bedroll as Wild smiled brightly at him.

   "Good Morning!” Wild chirped pleasantly. Deceptively so. In fact his smile wasn't so bright anymore. It had developed into a wide smirk. Twilight choked as he looked and saw most of the camp already awake. In fact the awake members were watching the interaction intently.

   Wild was laughing silently now. Oh he was going to get it. He'd go out there and shove that nasty grin right in the snow. See how he liked being cold. Twilight gasped when he turned his slate around so he could see what he'd been looking at.

   There was Wild, his hair a complete mess around his head, drool on his cheek, and his legs and arms splayed partially off his bedroll. Though that last part was caused by the second subject of the picture. Twilight, curled into his side face barely visible hugging his middle tightly. Twilight was almost sure he could die on the spot. He was a hero of courage! He defeated Ganon! Now he was defeated by a little cold weather and his half asleep brain mixing up the fact he was dreaming of being a wolf and not actually in that form!

   "You delete that right now!" Twilight was already lunging for that damn slate.

   "Can't unfortunately" Wild looked apologetically at him. Damn liar. "Old man said, and I quote 'if I have to describe that picture to Malon I'm forsaking descendants' sounded pretty threatening honestly"

   Twilight could feel his whole face was burning now and he wanted to curl back up and let his sleep take over his actions once more. Maybe just let sleep take him. Then he heard the click of a certain creatures Sheikah slate.

   "I swear to the goddesses if you don't delete that picture I'm gonna fucking forsake you!" Twilight was already standing and ready to catch the other as soon as he moved. He lunged as soon as he spoke next.

   "You don't scare m- Holy shit!" Wild was off and running in his socks trying not to slide on the ice. Luckily twilight was in the same boat.

   The battle was long and ended when Wild climbed up the entrance of the cave, clinging to the ice like he was a dead man. Time had to step in when he deemed climbing unsafe in socks. He also stated it was time for breakfast and no one else could do it correctly.

“You know you really did look quite cute pup” Time was standing there with his hand on Twilight's shoulder as they watched Wild prepare breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that last conversation before that one comic and he did it. Wild really told Twi he wasn't as scary to his face. Gosh that funky boy out here laying down the law. Does this mean it has taken me that long to write this story? Yup! I have two modes, 3,000 words an hour or 3. Just three words. That's it.
> 
> In more news of the story I'm writing this on both of my Kung Fu Panda 2 DVDS- No no I apologize. But I honestly never read fluff so I'm not sure why I wrote this at all. I sensed a disturbance in the force- balance of fics and 4 AM me fixed that.
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> This was originally called "A wild nightmare has appeared! You used Cuddle! It was very effective!" in my documents because I'm deathly allergic to not humourous titles.
> 
> This idea was jotted down at 4:30 AM and consisted of 203 words.
> 
> This wasn't going to be my next posted work but I lost 3,000 words on the other one and wrote this to comfort myself.


End file.
